Late Night Moments
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She truly loved the moments she could just watch Rachel Berry sleep. Rachel/Quinn Fluff


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters use in this work of fiction.

**Author's Note**: This little piece is written for the glee_fluff_meme at live journal. Not too proud of it, but no denying Rachel/Quinn isn't cute lol. Thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews would be nice.

* * *

**Late Night Moments**

The gorgeous blonde sighed as she opened her eyes, feeling more than a little awake. This seemed to become a common thing in recent days. She glanced at the clock, 2 am, just like all the other times. She didn't really understand it but she wasn't exacting complaining as she turned to her side and stared at the pretty little brunette beside her. Her thoughts quickly going to a saying she'd heard more than once 'You know you truly love someone when you sit up all night just to watch them sleep."

With a careful hand, the former cheerleader brushed some hair away from the sleeping girls' face. She kind of enjoyed these late night moments, where she could just stare and admire the girl who had won over her heart. A chance to reflect on things past, present and future.

Since first beginning to date Rachel Berry, Quinn openly admit to the wrongs she had done. She had apologized to the rising star, only to be quickly forgiven. The blonde didn't quite understand Rachel's reasoning's. For years Quinn and everyone else had made Rachel's life a living hell. But the brunette was quick to forgive and forget.

'_We're together now.' _Rachel would say, _'It doesn't matter how you treated me in the past. What matters now is how you treat me now. And you, Quinn Fabray, treat me like a queen. That's all that matters to me.' _The petite diva would end her declaration with a soft kiss on the tip of Quinn's nose. An action that never failed to make Quinn melt.

Rachel's presence in her life was one for the better. Quinn could honestly say she'd be lost without the girl. She'd been one of the first to comfort her after the birth of Beth. Often reassuring her that she had made the choice in giving up the baby. Though she had fought against accepting Rachel's friendship, Quinn finally caved. Their relationship growing from there.

Brittany and Santana were the first to accept them, seeing as the pair were always on and off themselves. Brittany had even giggled and stated that it was only a matter of time. Matt and Mike had grumbled as they each gave Puck twenty dollars. The badass having given the pair a sly smirk before declaring he had won the bet over when Quinn would finally cave into her feelings. Rachel of course had smacked him a few times over the head as he laughed before handing his winnings to her. She still remember the way Rachel had lit up afterward before practically bouncing towards her seat next to Quinn.

Quinn smiled at the memory, gently caressing her girlfriends' cheek. Rachel made a soft nose, nuzzling her face into the pillow before she stilled. The blonde just couldn't express her gratitude to God for finally opening her eyes and seeing the wonderful thing that was Rachel Berry.

The girl had her wrapped around her finger. The former Cheerio doing anything for the brunette. Especially when it involved her safety. Quinn had put a stop to the slushies and the name calling. With the help of the other Glee members, no one dared to mess with the diva. Not unless they wanted a castration by the Cheerios or their face broken in by the boys. Again Rachel was thankful, though she still didn't know to what extent Quinn had gone to make sure her girl was well taken care of. And Quinn was quite ready to openly admit to that.

"Quinn?" the sleep filled drew her attention to the brunette staring up at her, "what are you doing up?"

She yawned before moving closer to the blonde. Quinn smiled, "Nothing Rach, just go back to sleep."

Rachel made a soft noise of assurance before her eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't long before she fell back in to a deep sleep. Quinn pressed a soft kiss to her lips, settling back on her side before wrapping an arm around the petite girl.

She truly loved the moments she could just watch Rachel Berry sleep.

**End**


End file.
